A Secret Admirer
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: Hermione gets a secret admirer.. He sends her clues as to who he is.. What happens when she finds out?  Draco/Hermione
1. The first clue

**I generally prefer the Hermione/Severus pairing,and I'd never even thought about writing a Hermione/Draco. But a New Years Resolution I have is to do new things so why not,and the more I think it over,Hermione and Draco match rather well. I'm a little nervous doing this one as, well, it's my first DM/HG fanfiction. Perhaps I'll find I've enjoyed writing this and I may do more. This is sort of a tester fanfic,to see how well I like this pairing and writing it,and how well you like my stories of it. I do hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Constructive critisism is wonderful. If there's something wrong here,please inform me. If you simply don't like it,please tell me. I'm open to most suggestions. Thanks again.**

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast quite like she did any other day. She sat across from Harry,Ron to his right. It had been a week since she and Ron had decided to just stay friends. It'd been a rather private spectacle,decided late at night in the Common Room.

_Flashback_

Ron had broken the silence that'd been lingering for several minutes by saying,"I think we would be better as friends,'Mione. I don't want you to be mad. I love you,but more as a best friend. Our interests are different-I can't talk to you about quidditch;you can't talk to me about school." He'd looked at her nervously,probably afraid he'd get birds set on him again.

Hermione had let out a sigh of relief; she'd been thinking the same thing all day and had spent the past hour trying to figure out how to tell him. "I agree completely. We're much better suited to be best friends. The kiss in the Chamber of Secrets was just because of needing someone who felt the same as we did and being faced with the possibility of dying before morning. I need someone I can talk to on a higher intellect level and who challenges my academically." He'd gave her his goofy grin and nodded,"Yeah. So are we still friends?" "Of course." And that was that.

_End Flashback_

All of what he'd said was true,all of what she'd said was true. And really it was for the best. She actually wasn't sad in the least. In fact,she was now single and quite content that way.

"Good Morning,Harry,Ron."

"Morning,'Mione," Ron mumbled,mouth full. Harry gave her a smile- a rather sad,pained smile -and replied,"Good Morning."

Harry had been rather down since the war. The way he saw it,every death was his fault. Seemingly nothing would change his mind. He constantly went to Dumbledore's grave and just sat there,for hours. When they got a holiday,he'd go to Godric's Hollow to his parents grave. He was constantly asked to do interviews,and always refused. One reporter got crafty and offered him a large sum of money; Harry accepted and split the money,sending it to the families of those who'd died in the war.

They'd been able to save Severus Snape,and he'd probably have been even more so sad had they not, especially once he viewed Snape's memories.

Then again,the war had hit everyone hard. It'd actually done some good though. In scaring the hell out of everyone,it gave them all the courage to profess their love to their crushes. As examples, Harry and Ginny,Neville and Luna, and even Cho and Blaise Zabini. Ron was back with Lavender now though,and Hermione was fine with that. Draco had even said no to his father and stayed on the side of good.

Hermione continued eating her breakfast,lost in her musings. After a few minutes more, she was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of owls hooting. "Mail's here."

Everyone looked up hopefully,even those who didn't really expect anything. Hermione was one of the few who didn't expect anything. Her parents were still located in Australia,memories wiped,and they were the only ones to really send her anything.

So when a beautiful owl dropped a package in her lap,to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She ignored the boys asking who it was from and held it up to examine it. She cast a few thorough dark magic detection spells over it just to be sure before carefully opening the pink paper. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw the contents. Inside was a beautiful silver locket with emeralds in the shape of an 'S' on the front. She held it up wordlessly for Harry and Ron to see.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't-hang on,there's a note."

She grabbed the attached note and broke the seal which had a very elaborate and beautiful design pressed into the wax. She took a deep breath and began to read.

"Dear Hermione,

I will start with I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll understand why later. I hope you like the locket. It is pretty,but it cannot compare with your beauty. No woman I've found can match you in intelligence or looks. I will mail you a clue every day until you know who I am. I suppose the locket is the first.

Love Always,

Your Secret Admirer"

"Bloody hell."

"Eloquent as always,Ron."

**I know it's not a masterpiece. I will hopefully be able to update within a few days. Please review. This is my first DMHG so a review would be good to tell me how I'm doing. Anyways,thanks for just reading. Hope you check back and read Chapter 2 when I get it out.**

**Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	2. The second clue

As soon as she walked into the common room that evening,Harry and Ron started asking Hermione about the secret admirer.

"Who do you think he is?" Harry asked,once Hermione was settled on a chair.

"I don't know. But the locket was silver with emeralds so I'm betting it's someone from Slytherin house."

"Ugh. A slytherin. Poor chap-he'll never have a chance."

"Ronald! You shouldn't stereotype people. Not all Slytherins are mean,just like not all Gryffindors are brave." Here she smirked at him and he paled,understanding what she was referring to.

"Not my bloody fault spiders are scary." He literally shuddered when he said that.

Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's scowling expression. They spent the rest of the evening discussing who the admirer might be. Ron said,"What if it's Snape?" And it was Hermione's turn to pale.

* * *

><p>The next morning,Hermione went to breakfast rather nervously. What would she get today? Whatever she was expecting,what she got certainly wasn't it. In fact, it was really anything. Only a small black box,like a jewlery box. Yet there was nothing inside.<p>

"I don't know why but the box looks familiar," Harry muttered. He stared at it, opened it and peered inside, shut it, and shook it. Immediately he glanced at Ron and said,"Do you remember when we went to the Slytherin common room? In second year?" He shook the box again for emphasis.

Ron's jaw dropped and he answered,"Bloody hell! It can't be-It isn't! Is it.. _him_?"

Harry replied,"I think it is,mate. This one seems as more of a clue for us than Hermione though."

As he finished speaking,a line of silver,spidery handwriting appeared on the box. All it said was _Don't tell her_.

Hermione hadn't missed a word of their exchange and demanded,"Who is it?"

"The box says we're not supposed to tell you.."

Hermione picked up the box and examined it. "I think someone spiked your pumpkin juice."

**It's been awhile. My apologies. Hope you like. Please review.**

**Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
